Besoin d'aide
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Défi de Mars. HOMRA est dissout et Anna est morte. Seul reste Misaki, qui n'arrive pas à avancer. [SaruMi]
**OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi de Mars (infos sur mon profil)**

 **Thème : Psychose**

 **Pairing : Saruhiko X Misaki**

 **Fandom : K Project**

 **Date : 16-03**

 **/!\ Post saison 2 mais si vous avez vu le film, ça suffit**

* * *

 _Du sang. Des balles. Des cris. Et un corps._

Misaki se réveilla en sursaut. Encore. Il avait encore fait ce sale cauchemar.

Il se redressa avant de regarder l'heure. 4h27. Il ne se rendormirait pas. Son cœur s'apaisa peu à peu, tandis qu'il agrippait fermement son haut. Il fallait qu'il se calme. L'oxygène entra difficilement dans ses poumons, mais son souffle reprit le même rythme lent que son cœur. Il avait réussi à éviter la crise d'angoisse. Cette fois-ci.

Il se leva péniblement et arriva devant le bar. Il était vide. En même temps, leur dernier Roi était morte et c'était de SA faute. Les larmes faillirent de nouveau embuer ses yeux, mais il les bloqua. Il devait arrêter de pleurer et se reprendre en main.

* * *

La nuit suivante fut pire.

Il fut réveillé par la souffrance que lui infligeait sa blessure. Il dû se lever et aller dans la salle de bain pour enlever le pansement légèrement rouge sur son aine. Bordel, ça s'était rouvert. Il fouilla et trouva du fil et une aiguille - merci Kusanagi - avant de recoudre difficilement la plaie. C'était foutrement douloureux, et il n'était pas infirmier alors ça allait sûrement se rouvrir. Mais qu'importe ! Il était en vie, lui.

Ses mains faillirent exploser le miroir en face de son visage, mais il ne le fit pas. Manque de force. Et qu'est-ce que ça arrangerait franchement ? Rien.

Il avala un cachet anti-douleur avant d'aller se recoucher. Mais le sommeil fut long à venir et pas vraiment réparateur.

Il se leva pour de bon vers 6h et se décida à faire un tour en ville avant que tout le monde ne se réveille. Il détestait la foule depuis qu'il se sentait si seul, si abandonné. Ça lui rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce qu'il avait perdu en moins de trente minutes. Un frisson le parcourut et son cœur se broya dans sa poitrine. Il accéléra sur son skate.

La vitesse lui faisait doucement oublier les sentiments négatifs qui le rongeaient. Il fuyait toute cette merde qui se trouvait être sa vie depuis moins d'une semaine. Il avait besoin de se sentir vide pour aller mieux. C'était paradoxal de se sentir bien lorsque l'on ne ressent rien, mais Misaki n'en avait rien à foutre d'être un paradoxe. De toute façon, était-il encore quelque chose ? Non, alors qu'elle importance cela avait-il ?

Il s'arrêta soudain, juste avant qu'il ne percute quelqu'un. Bordel, ne pouvait-il pas se balader tranquille ? Il se trouvait juste devant la personne et quand il la reconnu, il se dit que Dieu avait vraiment décidé de lui pourrir la vie.

« Misaki ?

Le châtain ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il ne comptait parler avec personne. Malheureusement, et parce que c'était une journée de merde, l'autre l'attrapa par le bras. Leurs yeux se sondèrent, furieux pour les brun-doré et inquiets pour les bleu foncé.

\- Ça va ?

\- Tu m'énerves avec ta question stupide.

\- Tu veux te battre ?

\- Non, je veux que tu me lâches et que tu me foutes la paix.

Il dégagea violemment son bras, mais son pull remonta trop haut et l'autre put voir son pansement, qui s'était évidemment remis à rougir.

\- Tu saigne !

\- J'ai vu. »

Il s'écarta et s'éloigna sur son skate, ne voulant pas que l'autre le rattrape une seconde fois. Il voulait être seul, mais il ne voulait pas se sentir seul. Il voulait juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais ce n'était qu'une triste illusion révolue. Le passé, les souvenirs, quelles conneries.

* * *

Il était dans son lit, essayant de trouver le sommeil, lorsqu'il entendit des coups à la porte d'entrée du bar. C'était peut-être un du Clan qui revenait ! Il se leva prestement et descendit pour déverrouiller le passage. Sauf que ce n'est pas un membre d'HOMRA qui entra mais un de Sceptre 4. Alors qu'il allait vivement protesté, l'autre lui attrapa la mâchoire d'une main et se pencha vers lui, menaçant.

« On ne se voit pas pendant un mois et demi, j'apprends qu'Anna est morte et qu'HOMRA est dissout, et quand je te vois, tu fais quoi ? Tu me rejettes et tu te barres avec ta saleté de tête déprimée et ta blessure non-guérie. T'as cru que j'allais te laisser te démerder ?

\- T'es qu'un traître, articula-t-il péniblement.

\- Peut-être, mais j'étais ton meilleur ami.

\- Les choses ont changé.

Saruhiko Fushimi le lâcha.

\- Fais pas chier et montre-moi ça.

\- Tu rêves. T'as cru que j'avais touché le fond ?

\- Au vu de ta tête, on pourrait croire.

\- Casses-toi et fous-moi la paix. J'ai pas besoin de Madame la Nounou, merci. »

Il se prit une gifle et se sentit mal. Saruhiko ne l'avait jamais frappé aussi gratuitement.

\- Ne discute pas.

\- On n'est pas au Sceptre 4 là.

\- Non, on est dans la tyrannie Fushimi alors tu la fermes et tu m'obéis. »

Misaki le fixa avec un regard à la fois rageur et complètement perdu. Alors Saruhiko soupira avant de le pousser sur le canapé derrière lui, puis il releva doucement le haut jusqu'au-dessus du nombril. Le pansement enlevé, il laissa échapper un "Tsk" énervé :

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas allé à l'hôpital ?

\- Pas envie.

\- T'aime souffrir, toi.

\- Peut-être bien... »

Le bleu fut légèrement surpris mais il le cacha vite. Il se détourna de son patient pour ouvrir le sac qu'il avait pris avec lui. Il en sortit des compresses, du désinfectant, une aiguille et du fil chirurgical.

« Où t'as volé ça, le singe ?

\- Dans ce qu'on appelle une pharmacie, c'est très utile quand on est blessé.

\- Tu sais t'en servir au moins ?

\- Rappelle-moi qui te recousait après chacun de tes enfantillages ?

\- Ta gueule. »

Il fallut bien une heure à Saruhiko pour défaire les conneries de son ex-meilleur ami et pour recoudre correctement la plaie en la désinfectant et en la protégeant avec la compresse. Et comme il faisait sombre dehors et qu'il était presque une heure du matin, il s'invita dans le lit de Misaki pour y finir la nuit. Le rouge n'était pas forcément d'accord mais comme l'autre venait de lui recoudre le corps, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était ça ou il aurait une dette envers lui et ça, ça ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

Sauf que le châtain faisait encore des cauchemars, et Saruhiko en fut victime.

Vers 3h15, il sentit le skateur s'agiter et geindre. Il allait râler qu'il voulait dormir mais il remarqua les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur le visage de son compagnon. Il se figea. De quoi Misaki était-il en train de rêver ? Ça semblait grave vu son état. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et le secoua pour le sortir de ses sombres pensées.

Dans son cauchemar, l'ancien membre d'HOMRA sentit un de leurs agresseurs lui attraper l'épaule et le tirer vers lui. Non ! Il le repoussa vivement, tombant du lit par la même occasion et se réveillant à moitié. Où était-il ? Il vit son lit, dans sa chambre, mais quelqu'un d'autre était là. Qui était-ce ? Personne d'HOMRA n'était revenu depuis qu'Anna était morte, alors il élimina cette possibilité. Était-ce un de leurs assaillants qui revenait pour l'achever ? Il recula avec horreur avant de se taper le dos contre le mur. Non ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas... Il devait rester en vie pour conserver tous leurs souvenirs. Totsuka, Mikoto, Anna, ils devaient survivre grâce à sa mémoire. L'autre se leva et s'avança vers lui, et il se mit à paniquer. Une crise d'angoisse maintenant ? Sérieux ? Sa respiration s'accéléra irrégulièrement. Merde ! Il devait se calmer ! Ce serait trop bête de perdre la vie comme ça.

« Misaki ?

Il reconnut vaguement la voix qui l'appelait mais il oubliait tout ces derniers temps, confondant certaines rues de la ville qu'il connaissait autrefois par cœur ou se mélangeant dans ses propres souvenirs. Ça pouvait très bien être son imagination.

\- Tu es en sécurité. Respire.

Qu'il respire ? Quelqu'un qui en veut à votre vie ne vous dit pas ça normalement. Il essaya de se concentrer pour voir qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Mais les images de cette nuit-là se superposèrent et il crut voir du sang partout dans sa chambre. Avec un gémissement de terreur incontrôlé, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

Saruhiko ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais vu Misaki aussi vulnérable, c'était vraiment perturbant. En plus, le châtain semblait réellement terrifié donc il n'osait pas l'approcher. Son ex-meilleur ami continuait de pleurer en se balançant et il ressemblait à un petit enfant comme ça. Alors l'instinct du bleu le fit réagir. Il s'avança fermement jusqu'à la forme angoissé en boule dans un coin et le prit dans ses bras. L'autre se débattit faiblement, et il parla d'une voix qu'il espérait pas trop exaspérée.

\- Je suis là, tu n'es pas seul. Respire calmement. Regarde-moi, c'est Saruhiko. Misaki, calme-toi. »

Le skateur émergea difficilement de son cauchemar en sentant les bras chauds du bleu autour de lui. Il entendait vaguement ce qu'il disait, mais la voix morne de l'autre le rassura. Ce n'était pas des cris, il n'était plus dans cet échange de balles meurtrières. Il se rapprocha inconsciemment de ce corps réconfortant et s'y accrocha pour se prouver qu'il vivait bien le présent. Il était dans sa chambre, avec son ex-meilleur ami, à pleurer comme une gamine de cinq ans. Il devait se calmer. Il avait juste l'air ridicule. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Saruhiko, juste en-dessous du cœur, et écouta la respiration et les battements de ce dernier. C'était lent, c'était régulier, c'était normal. Il se concentra sur ça et finit par prendre de grandes inspirations pour ralentir son propre métabolisme. Mais il ne lâcha pas le bleu. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Plus jamais il ne voulait être seul.


End file.
